Screwed Over Bloom means screwed over Magix
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Bloom is very different from her cartoon version. For example, she doesn't need magic since she could beat the shit out of something with her bare hands. Another thing is that she doesn't cry a lot if at all and she curses whenever and wherever she wants everyone else be damned. This is pure Chaos and hilaritiy with a slight bit of everything else mixed in. Rated M for paranoia
1. Bloom curses and witchs

**Bloom AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N I don't own and this is definite AU and OOC. How would the world of Magix turn out if Bloom had a bloody and violent past? Read to find out.)**

"Son of a-" Here a red haired girl of about sixteen swore the sky the deepest shade of blue anyone ever saw after she was blasted through the ground of an arena in Red Fountain…right in the middle of the Day of the Royals.

"Isn't that one of your girls Fargonda?" A green skinned, yellow eyed, and purple haired woman named Griffin, the Headmistress of Cloud Tower School for Witches, asks looking at her old friend and friendly rival and actually blushing at some of the words the red haired girl was spewing forth.

"Yes. That's one of my freshmen, Bloom of Earth in fact. Oh my. I didn't know she had such a…explosive vocabulary." Fargonda said blushing eighteen shades of red at the curses her unpredictable student was spewing venomously.

"And you're supposed to be a fairy? How's a girl like you ever supposed to steal _my_ fiancé?" A blond princess named Diaspro asks looking at Bloom horrified.

"I don't want your (bleep)ing fiancé, you brain dead bimbo! How many times do I have to (bleep)ing tell you that (bleep)it?!" Bloom said still swearing violently while the two boys on the field, a plasma haired boy named Riven and a blond haired boy named Sky who just so happened to be a prince, were looking at her in awe of the words she had been spewing.

"Now that's a girl I like!" Riven said with anime hearts in his eyes as he stared at Bloom, who saw the look on his face before cursing even more violently.

"Son of a (bleep)ing (bleep)! As if I didn't have enough (bleep)ing fan-(bleep)ing-boys back on (bleep)ing Earth. Now I got them here too? (Bleep) it all to hell!" Bloom said causing everyone to blush at the curses she was spewing without abandon or shame.

"Now see what you (bleep)ing did you (bleep)ing (bleep) (bleep)? Why'd the (bleep) did you have to (bleep)ing attack me and send me through a (bleep)ing ceiling? (Bleep) (bleep) (bleep)ing (bleep)it!" Bloom swore glaring at a brick red Diaspro who looked scandalized at the red heads language, much like many others in the audience.

"I didn't even know a few of those words." Griffin said absentmindly as Bloom started spewing forth even more venomous words when Diaspro tried to blast her if only to get her to shut up.

"And to think she's just a freshman and this is her first year in Magix. Wonder how much worse it can get?" Griffin said adding the last part more as an afterthought than anything else.

"I don't want to know." Fargonda deadpanned as she stood up to stop the 'fight', if it can even be called that. Diaspro was flying a little ways in the air and shooting spells at Bloom who was dodging them easily while still in her casual clothes and on the ground cursing. The white haired woman was stopped from interfering in the fight by Blooms next action, which honestly took everyone by surprise. Bloom dodged a particularly large blast before knocking Diaspro to the ground with a flying tackle and proceeded to beat the snot out of the girl with her bare hands.

"Get back here you (bleep)ing (bleep) (bleep)er!" Bloom yelled chasing after Diaspro who finally managed to break free of Bloom and run away from the girl and towards Sky with the red head on her heels. Just before Diaspro could duck behind Sky for cover Bloom pulled off a round house kick that knocked the blond princess clear across the arena and left an imprint in the wall that the winged girl had hit.

"(Bleep) (bleep)ing (bleep) (bleep)it! Wasn't even worth fighting (bleep)it." Bloom said glaring at Diaspros prone and unconscious form before turning to stalk from the arena and back towards Alfea.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Riven asks still looking at Bloom as if she were a goddess on Magix.

"Back to Alfea duh! (Bleep)ing (bleep) (bleep) rock headed (bleep)ers." Bloom said not even looking back at him as she stalked out of the arena angrily and looking for some poor idiot to piss her off so she could vent.

"Dude. Can I have her number?" Riven asks looking at Sky hopefully since he now believed the red haired girl to be a fallen angel or goddess. Apparently Bloom heard him as she started swearing even more violently than before even as she walked out of the school and into the nearby woods.

"Wow. Now that's a woman." Riven said with a silly grin on his face as he heard some of the words Bloom was yelling at nothing and no one in particular.

"She's got some sharp ears…and a mean punch." Sky added on as an afterthought when Blooms cursing got even worse and a few trees were knocked over in the red heads towering rage.

"So you're gonna give me her number right?" Riven asks looking at Sky hopefully as Bloom knocked down even more trees in her rage. Sky can only nod in mute shock watching the destruction his girlfriend wrought in her anger.

"Sure but if it doesn't work out between me and her say something nice at my funeral will ya?" Sky asked handing over a small slip of paper with Blooms cell phone number on it.

"I'll say something civil at least and then laugh my ass off." Riven said solemnly and with such a straight face no one doubted it for an instant.

"That's the best I'll get from you." Sky said shrugging his acceptance of this before yelping when a fire erupted at his feet, which caused him to dance in place for a moment before jumping to a non-burning piece of floor.

"I think she heard us." Riven said staring at the blond boy that had to start dancing and jumping around again when the fire went after him with a vengeance.

"Jee what gave it away? The flame trying to burn my feet off or the dozens of trees that were suddenly brought down by her finger flick of doom?" Sky snapped back sarcastically while Riven began snickering at his plight.

"A bit of both actually." Riven shot back with a grin at how mad Bloom must be for the fire to go after the blond prince this much.

"How can her finger flicks cause that much damage?" Timmy asked snickering at Sky's plight as well as staring at all the trees that had been brought down in Blooms rage.

"Forget that. I wanna know where she was hiding that strength? She looks so fragile." Brandon said before yelping when some blue flames suddenly shot up under his feet as well.

"I'M NOT (BLEEP)ING FRAGILE!" Bloom roared from in the forest, showing that she had a really keen sense of hearing and did not appreciate being called fragile.

"I need to have a few words with her about her language...and knack for collateral damage." Fargonda muttered to herself as she stared at the mass of destruction the red head girl left behind.

"If you ever think about kicking her out of Alfea for any reason let me know. I like her and with the way she's acting she'll fit right in at Cloud Tower." Griffin said laughing at the flames chasing Sky all around the arena. This caused both Fargonda and Saladin to stare at their old friend in shock and some surprise.

"What? Is there something in my hair?" Griffin asked causing Fargonda to snicker slightly, Griffin may not care about how she looks when it comes to anything else but mess with her hair at your own peril.

"No Griff. It's just been so long since we heard you laugh that we were a little shocked at it. Your laughter certainly doesn't suit your appearance that's for sure." Fargonda explained smiling at her old friend and patting her own the arm friendlily.

"I'll take a page out of your students book and tell you both to (bleep) off." Griffin said mock scowling at her friend/rival who sighed since Bloom was still spewing curse words.


	2. Songs Talks and Murder

**Bloom AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N I don't own and read last chapter for the rest of the disclaimer.)**

"Ms. Bloom where did you learn those curse words you were spewing earlier today? Most of them not even I or the other teachers knew about." Fargonda asked as all the teachers from all three schools gathered in her office while Bloom was sitting in a desk with something in her ears. Bloom didn't answer which caused Fargonda to call her name again but still not receive an answer.

"Hmm?" Bloom asked pulling a headphone out of her left ear when Griselda grabbed her shoulder after Fargonda had been ignored for the fourth time.

"Why were you ignoring me Ms. Bloom?" Fargonda asked raising an eyebrow at the red haired teen while Griffin, Ediltrude, and Zarathrustra were snickering behind their hands from their spots by the wall. They liked this girl; she acted more witch than fairy.

"I wasn't ignoring you. I just couldn't hear you. I was listening to some earth music." Bloom explained with a shrug of her shoulders as she took something out of her pocket and showed it to the teachers. It looked like a white rock that had something plugged into it as part of it flashed different colors.

"What's that?" Ediltrude asked curiously as she studied the rock like object while Bloom turned it over to reveal buttons with strange symbols on them.

"It's an MP3 player. It stores whatever music you want and then you can play it back anytime you want unless the battery runs out of power. Normally they don't work too well around me though." Bloom explained causing everyone to blink slightly, that sounded like something similar to their CDs and records only smaller.

"Why don't they?" Zarathrustra asked looking at Bloom with an eyebrow raised while Bloom shrugged slightly.

"With my fire powers comes lightning. With lightning comes energy and electricity. These run off of batteries and most electronics don't work well with me due to the currents of electricity running through my body at all times. I once short circuited my Elementary schools speaker system by sneezing and in Earth high-school my powers set off the fire alarm and sprinkler system when I hiccupped. The only reason this one works is cause it's specially made to absorb the electricity within me and use it to charge its own battery." Bloom explained while everyone blinked slightly, that was the first time that they heard of someone having power over fire also having power over lightning too.

"And those incidents were only on accident when I tried mixing my lightning with electronics on purpose…well let's just say I blew up something larger than a science lab." Bloom said grinning sheepishly as she scratched the back of her neck remembering the time she was testing her powers in an old abandoned mansion on the outskirts of Gardenia and the mansion blew sky high. Good thing it had already been scheduled for demolishing and she had gotten out of there in time…

"I said it before Fargonda and I'll say it again. You kick her out of Alfea for whatever reason and I'll gladly accept her into Cloud Tower. I like her and so do the twins." Griffin said after a moment of tense silence at which time Bloom had put her headphone back in and was humming along to a song with her eyes closed.

"She'll fit right in over at CT." Ediltrude added with a smirk since the girl was bobbing her head up and down slightly to a beat they couldn't hear and therefore didn't hear what she had said.

"What are you listening too?" Zarathrustra asked after getting Blooms attention by waving her hand in front of the red heads face.

"This Little Girl by Cady Grooves. Want to hear?" Bloom offered after pressing one of the buttons on the MP3.

"Sure why not?" Zarathrustra said shrugging her shoulders, inwardly wondering if the red heads witch like attitude extended to the music she listened too.

"Alright. Let me re-rewind it back to the beginning." Bloom said pressing one of the buttons before unplugging her headphones and pressing play.

"**You got your keys, but where you going  
The third degree just isn't working  
'Cause you walked out without asking me to go  
And if I followed you home, would you be alone  
I checked your phone, 'cause it was beeping  
Are you alone? I know you're creepin'  
'Cause you walked out without asking me to go  
But if I followed you home, I hope you're alone  
I'm three steps from the edge  
Whoa-oh  
Don't push me over it  
Don't you know, don't you know  
Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her  
Watch out you, don't push me any further, any further  
You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun  
This little girl is capable of murder 'cause you hurt her  
My hands are clean, not yet a killer  
Ain't I your queen? And did you tell her  
'Cause you broke down all my shoulda known betters  
And I followed you home, throwing sticks and stones  
I'm two steps from the edge  
Whoa-oh  
Don't push me over it  
Don't you know, don't you know  
Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her  
Watch out you, don't push me any further, any further  
You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun  
This little girl is capable of murder 'cause you hurt her  
Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?  
Got a good alibi, and my bag's all packed  
Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?  
'Cause the next one's gonna have the hammer pulled back  
Every girl is capable of murder  
So watch out you, don't push me any further  
But you f*ckin' hurt her  
Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her  
Watch out, you don't push me any further, any further  
You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun  
This little girl is capable of murder, hey  
This little girl is capable of murder 'cause you hurt her"**

Needless to say that the witches were grinning at the song while the fairy teachers and hero teachers were merely gapping at Bloom who looked back at them boredly and shrugged at the shocked looks on some of their faces.

"What? It's one of my favorite songs that is somewhat tame. I doubt most of you'd like 'Shut Me Up' by Mindless Self Indulgence or 'War' by Sick Puppies." Bloom said shrugging her shoulders again while the witches looked excited at the fact that the song they just heard was one of the somewhat tame songs.

"Can you let us be the judge of that? I think that I can speak for myself, Ediltrude, and Zarathrustra when I say that if the song we just heard is a tame song then we'd like the others just fine." Griffin said with an excited glint in her eyes, this girl was almost made for Cloud Tower if only she weren't a fairy…

"Sure. War is up next anyways." Bloom said smirking as she pressed play and decided to sing along with one of her favorite fighting songs.

"**Lets Do This!  
Faking Falls  
Stop and Stall  
Take it all back  
Cause I'm taking mine  
I'm taking mine  
Time is up  
Out of luck  
Should have stood up  
When you had the time  
But you're out of time  
Let's Do This fight, fight, fight...  
Lock and Load  
Rock and Roll  
Bitch it's all over  
You're going down  
You're going down  
Get ready to settle the score  
Get ready to face the floor  
Cause it's time to remember it war  
This is war  
And it's on tonight  
So get up and fight  
Get up and fight  
You had all your life  
To run and hide  
Now step up, now step up  
Let's do this  
Second round  
Going down  
How about a little reaction, man?  
You can barely stand  
Bitch slap, slow attack  
Man that was practically suicide  
Next in line  
Go  
Fight Fight Fight Fight Fight Fight Fight Fight Fight  
Get ready to settle the score  
And get ready to face the floor  
Cause it's time to remember it war  
This is war  
And it's on tonight  
So get up and fight  
Get up and fight  
You had all your life  
To run and hide  
Step up, step up  
Let's do this  
Cause we're all about ready to break  
And we're all about ready to break  
Yeah we're all about ready to break  
Yeah we're all about ready to break  
This is war  
And it never ends  
So get up, get up, get up, get up!  
You had all your life  
To run and hide  
Step up, so step up  
This is war and it never ends  
This is war and it never ends  
This is war  
Let's do this  
Let's do this  
Fight Fight Fight Fight Fight Fight Fight Fight  
Let's do this"**

The three witches clapped enthusiastically since they liked the song and Bloom was a very good singer when she wanted to be.

"Shut me up is up next." Bloom said smirking as the opening bars of the next song played which earned startled looks due to the head pounding music.

"**The bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal  
The bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
In a minute, minute  
In a fuckin' minute  
I can't wait for you to fuck me up  
In a minute, minute  
In a second  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like bad ass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like bad ass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up  
The bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal  
The bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
In a minute, minute  
In a fucking minute  
I can't wait for you to fuck me up  
In a minute, minute  
In a second  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like bad ass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like bad ass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up  
I don't find it funny right now right now  
Just want my ma-ma-ma-money right now now  
I'm on my way to the party right now right now  
I don't find it funny right now right now  
Just want my ma-ma-ma-money right now now  
I'm on my way to the party right now right now  
Because the break, the break, the break  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like bad ass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like bad ass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up"**

"If nothing else you would always be welcome at Cloud Tower simply for your taste in music Bloom." Ediltrude said cackling at the song while Zarathrustra nodded with a grin on her face while Griffin was tapping her foot to the fast paced beat.

"Cool. That means that the witchs will stop trying to blast me when my back is turned. I hate having to keep from killing them on reflex it's a pain in the ass." Bloom said with a grin, she was used to being attacked from behind on Earth and normally she responded with lethal force but she really didn't want to try and kill anyone in Magix especially not those around the same age if not a little older than herself. It was a pain in the ass to try and console the families of the people she killed and she didn't want to have to tell a witchs family that their daughter was dead because she attacked the red head from behind. That wouldn't go over well.


	3. Cloud Tower, flames, and pendants

**Bloom AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N I don't own and read last chapter for the rest of the disclaimer.)**

It wasn't even a week later when some witchs came across Bloom listening to her music as she walked down one of Cloud Towers hallways towards Headmistress Griffins office in a black t-shirt with a flaming skull on it and a pair of black capris. This caused the four witchs to look at her in shock. She really did look like she belonged at Cloud Tower! If they didn't know that the only person with that unique shade of hair color was a fairy they wouldn't have given her a second glance! Not only that but the four witchs were bundled up since Cloud Tower was damn cold and yet this girl didn't even have goosebumps! Finally one of the girls, a Freshman named Mirta, tapped Bloom on the shoulder just as she was about to pass them with her eyes closed.

"Huh?" Bloom asked pulling out one of her headphones and opening her eyes to look at the four witchs around her.

"Why are you here and how are you not cold?" Another Freshman named Lucy demanded glaring at the red head who merely shrugged.

"My powers are fire based so I never get cold and fire never hurts me. My powers aren't just the 'light sided' fire so I'm here for my lesson on how to control the 'dark' flames." Bloom said with a roll of her eyes and using air quotations when she said light and dark.

"There's a difference between your flames?" Mirta asked shyly and curiously and causing Bloom to nod.

"Yep. Here let me show you." Bloom said taking her hands from her pockets and light a small fire erupt from the tips of each of her pointer fingers. Almost immediately the witchs noticed that one flame seemed to be darker than the other and somehow seemed to look sinister as well.

"If you touched the flame over my left hand you wouldn't get burned only warmed but touch the flame over my right hand and you get burned. The flame that warms is what others call the 'light' flame or 'fairy' flame since most fairies are associated with light. The 'light' flame is easy to control after it gets going but can't do any damage in a fight and is slightly harder for me to make. The one that burns is called the 'dark' flame and is much easier for me to create but it's' harder to control once it starts raging. Then of course there's the mixture of the two." Bloom explained before putting the two different flames together to make a large flame appear, only this one was green-bluish with a black tint near the outer edges and a white one near the center.

"This is what I call my Purgatory Flame. It can both warm you up and burn your enemies at the same time. Whenever I need to use my fire in a fight I usually just coat myself in these flames. If I add more of the 'light' flame though…" Here Bloom trailed off as she focused on the flame in her hand that was now glowing bright white.

"I could add more and more so that it could blind someone with one large flash or a bunch of smaller flashes. I add all of the 'dark' flames though and…" Bloom trailed off again and the witches watched in shock and fascination as the bright white flame turned black with blood red near the center.

"This is my 'Hells Flame' as I like to call it. I can create it after a few seconds of concentration but once it starts burning only a lack of oxygen to burn will cause it to stop. It can burn through anything, trust me I've tested it. But if I condensed the flames then we get…" Here Bloom focused for a second as the flame in her hand grew smaller and smaller until there was a few electrical sparks in her hand.

"Lightning and energy." Bloom finished smirking slightly at the four stunned and wowed faces she was getting before she concentrated again and almost completely closed her left fist but left a small hole between her fingers, which she quickly used to pour sand into her hand. When she opened her fist again the girls around her gasped. There were four beautiful blood red glass pendants that glowed slightly and gave off a warm aura.

"Here. These should keep you warm whenever it gets cold around here and no one would glance at them twice." Bloom said giving the girls a tiny smile as she handed them the pendants that immediately warmed the girls bodies and kept them shielded from the cold.

"The fire on the inside of the pendant won't stop burning, hurt you, or harm the pendant so you don't have to worry about that. Enjoy. I have to get to my lesson." Bloom said putting her headphones back in and calmly walking away from the girls that were staring at her in shock until Mirta broke it by calling her 'thank you' after Bloom who merely raised a hand lazily to show that she heard. This caused the other three freshmen to call their 'thank yous' after Bloom as well while the red head continued making her way down the hallway, not knowing that Griffin had seen everything and was smiling slightly as she accepted the conference call from Fargonda and Saladin.

"I just witnessed Blooms first meeting with some of my girls on their own turf." Griffin immediately began which instantly caught both of the head teachers attention, all three of them had been wondering what would happen should some witchs come across Bloom in Cloud Tower for her lesson.

"She explained the difference of her flames to them and gave them pendants to keep them warm whenever Cloud Tower gets particularly chilly. She made the pendants herself from a small pouch of sand she had in her pocket and her flames. The pendants are blood red with a small glow to them caused by a flame inside of them and won't hurt the students or ever burn out. They're also designed so that they won't stand out against the witchs." Griffin reported before the two others could even open their mouths and causing Saladins eyebrows to shoot upwards while Fargonda sighed and shook her head.

"It's better than what I thought would happen." Fargonda admitted which earned raised eyebrows from Griffin while Saladin nodded in agreement.

"Oh?" Griffin asked subtly winking at Bloom who was standing at her door leaning against the door frame casually with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed under her chest.

"I thought that there would be a blood bath." Fargonda admitted sheepishly while Saladin snorted in amusement, as well as Griffin. If someone had pissed Bloom off then they would have known and there definitely would have been a blood bath.

"I thought she'd end up taking over your students without her or you knowing and then they'd follow her around like some lost puppies." Saladin admitted just as sheepishly as Fargonda had while Griffin snickered, if the look on all but Lucys face was correct then those three Freshmen would definitely follow Bloom around like some lost puppies.

"Nice to know you two have faith in my abilities." Bloom spoke dryly and hiding a small amused smile behind one of her hands while Fargonda and Saladin whipped around to see that Bloom was there and had heard what they had said.

"If nothing else then Bloom would definitely be able to unite fairies, witches and heroes." Griffin said sighing in exasperation as she shook her head slightly as the other three in her office merely raised their eyebrows at her.


	4. Apprentices, family, eating, and Trix

**Bloom AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N I don't own and read last chapter for the rest of the disclaimer.)**

"This is war." Bloom was singing softly to herself as she walked down the Cloud Tower hallway towards Griffins office again a week later. Before she could realize what was going on the Trix surrounded her on all sides and each of them looked angry, well two of them looked cold while the third looked angry.

"What do you think you're doing in our school pixie?" Icy asked glaring at the red head who had taken out one of her headphones and raised an eyebrow at her.

"One I'm taking magical lessons to help me control the 'dark' side of my fire and two can't you come up with a better insult than 'pixie' since it's not really an insult?" Bloom asked looking at Icy curiously and boredly while Stormy started growling, believing that Bloom was mocking them, and Darcy merely rolled her eyes at her sisters' behavior.

"Yeah and what would you come up with pixie?" Stormy sneered from where she was bundled up due to Icys powers acting up.

"Well there are lots of things I could call you. Birds nest for one. Or I could call her a slushy or perhaps a frozen ice bitch and those are just the first that I thought of. The only one I won't directly insult right now is Darcy cause she had yet to speak rudely to me or try to use a pitiful insult on me." Bloom responded calmly and casually, as if she were talking about the weather instead of insulting two senior witches on their home turf. Darcy hid her smile behind her hand while her two sisters were growling at the insults Bloom had ever so casually flung at them, Icy extending her cold aura even more than she already had been.

"You should probably talk to someone about those anger management issues you have, they can't be good for you." Bloom commented idly to Icy when she noticed snow and frost starting to cover the hallway. This caused Darcy to snicker softly while Icy and Stormy growled loudly at the red head, lightning beginning to spark around Stormy while the air around them got colder thanks to Icy.

"Watch it pixie. In your cloths I could flash freeze you and no one would be any the wiser." Icy threatened not noticing the twins, Ediltrude and Zarathrustra, standing behind her with amused smirks on their faces. Bloom was wearing a dark red tube top with a black skull on it and a pair of dark red bell bottom jeans and yet she didn't look the least bit effected by the cold.

"Doubt it. I'm fire remember? My fire powers keep me from getting cold in even the most artic of climates…I also can't get hot in any inferno climates either. Unlike you who would most likely melt just like the ice should the heat get turned up." Bloom said with a smirk on her face as she extended her own magical aura and warmed the air around her back up.

"Care to try me pixie?" Icy growled sounding more beast than girl as she glared at the pixie who was smirking slightly and not noticing Darcy or the teachers behind her trying to snicker at how the words could be taken.

"Heh." Bloom chuckled slightly as she put away her MP3 and covered her hands in her Purgatory flames.

"Time to dance Ice Whore." Bloom said smirking insanely at the look of shock on Icys face that the freshman fairy could use her powers without transforming into fairy form.

"Dance bitch dance!" Bloom exclaimed throwing fireballs at Icys feet and causing the long icy blue haired girl to jump to avoid being burnt.

"Is this the best you could do?" Icy challenged throwing a few ice shards at Bloom who merely warmed up the air around her more which caused the shards to melt before they could touch Bloom.

"Not even close. Purgatory Inferno!" Bloom said her eyes gleaming as the hallway around her and the witches were coated in the bluish green flames that had more black to them than they normally would.

"This is my Purgatory Inferno, depending on how much darkness I add to the flames depends on how badly they can burn someone. Right now this is one of the weaker settings and will only give you some light burns, won't even scar you if you get it treated quick enough. No one can stop these flames but me and I can make it where they only inhabit this hallway instead of burning down the school. I add more of my darkness though and…" Here Bloom trailed off with a dark smirk as the flames around her grew darker and leaped at the three witches that were now backing away from the powerhouse in front of them.

"I suggest you run now before I turn this place into a Hells Inferno cause once that gets started it doesn't stop." Bloom finished with a vicious grin which caused the three Seniors to turn tail and high tail it down the halls, or tried to before they were stopped by the twins who were looking at Bloom in shock and awe as well.

"Very nicely handled Ms. Bloom and you've been practicing I see." Ediltrude commented as she noticed how the flames weren't burning the walls or floor as they danced across the hall.

"Ms. Darcy, you may continue on your way but Ms. Icy and Ms. Stormy will be coming with me to see Headwitchress Griffin who will no doubt be angry that you tried to keep her pupil and apprentice from her lesson." Zarathrustra told the three witches while Bloom smiled lightly, Griffin had accepted the young fairy as a formal apprentice four days ago and has thus been overprotective of the young girl. From what Bloom could gather apprentices were rare, especially among witchs, and being proclaimed as someone's apprentice meant that she was Griffins daughter in all but blood and name. Since Griffin had always wanted a daughter but never found the right person to settle down with she never had one before so she was very protective of the girl she had all but adopted.

"You two are doomed." Darcy told her sisters plainly as she processed what Zarathrustra had called Bloom and thus what Blooms relationship was with the green skinned woman. Her two sisters had processed this as well and merely nodded dumbly as they paled, an angry and protective Griffin meant that they were screwed.

"Let's go watch the fireworks shall we squirt?" Ediltrude asked smirking at Bloom who smirked back, the red head was like a little sister to the twins after they had gotten to know her better and thus they tended to act like sisters at times.

"Can you reign in the flames first squirt? I don't think Headwitchress Griffin would like it if one of Cloud Towers halls looked like the Gateway to Hell." Zarathrustra asked tilting her head towards the flame covered hallway with a smirk on her face while Bloom snickered.

"Of course she wouldn't. The Gateway to Hell are her office doors after all." Bloom quipped which caused the twins to smirk/snicker slightly while the three seniors merely stared at Bloom in shock.

"Good thing I was getting hungry. Time for lunch." Bloom said with a grin on her face before she literally ate the darker than normal Purgatory flames that decorated the hallway.

"Ah. That was good. Now I'm stuffed and ready to get to work." Bloom said ignoring the dropped jaws from the three seniors while the twins were cackling at the look on the seniors faces. That was almost the exact same reaction they had when they first witnessed Bloom eating flames as if they were candy. Of course Griffins reaction had been worse considering how protective she was of the girl but it had still been hilarious, they couldn't wait until she showed the others that little trick of hers.

"Headwitchress Griffin?" Ediltrude asked knocking on the door with a small smirk on her face as her sister and her led everyone to the Headmistresses office, the outside of which was quickly covered in harmless but dark colored Purgatory Flames courtesy of Bloom.

"Yes Ediltrude?" Griffin asked looking up from her paperwork as the twins pushed all of the teens in the office but Bloom.

"I'm home!" Bloom exclaimed grinning as she walked in casually and waved to the headmistress who smiled slightly at her as the red head took her usual seat in a comfortable red plushy chair.

"And why are these three here?" Griffin asked raising an eyebrow and frowning when the Trix stood in front of her desk and two of them looked scared while the third looked anxious. Bloom and the twins quickly explained what had happened in the hallway and by the end of it the pen in Griffins hand had snapped cleanly in half, which caused the three seniors to jump slightly.

"You two detention for a week now get out of my sight." Griffin said glowering at the three seniors as she pointed at Stormy and Icy and caused the three to quickly flee the office.

"I showed them my little ability to eat fire and their faces were hilarious. If that's how they'll react then someone really needs to have a camera when I show the other teachers that little ability." Blooms finished up the tale with a smirk on her face while the remaining witchs in the office with her smirked as well.

"I already have a camera ready and waiting. Now let's get on with your lesson for today." Griffin said while the twins nodded in agreement before the four females began the youngest ones lessons for the day.


	5. Fighting, new attacks, and mirrors

**Bloom AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N I don't own and read last chapter for the rest of the disclaimer.)**

It was two weeks later when the next major thing happened. A yearly tradition at Alfea was that the senior with the best grades got to have a spar against anyone they wanted from any of the schools. All three schools gathered in the Red Fountain stadium with Bloom sitting in front of Griffin and the twins casually as Fargonda started her speech, which was tuned out by most of the audience.

"Who would you like to spar with Ms. Mira?" Fargonda asked her student after a long speech that everyone ignored, everyone immediately straightened up wanting to see who the girl would choose as her opponent.

"I choose that strange flame girl from Earth. Bloom." Mira said smirking while the group gasped and whispered to one another, the fact that a fairy was challenging another fairy was uncommon but not unheard of but the fact that it was a senior challenging a freshman was unheard of.

"Heh. I'm not one to turn down a fight, especially if it'll be a good one. I accept." Bloom said jumping from the stadium and landing in the arena with a smirk on her face. What no one but a few others noticed was Bloom making several discreet hand signs behind her back that told Griffin and the twins to get the cameras ready.

"This will be a good fight alright. I fight best against fire-users." Mira said smirking smugly since she figured she had this fight in the bag as she transformed into her fairy form.

"Oh yes I've read about that. You use your absorption and reflection magic to absorb your opponents attack, double its power, and then send it right back at them. Sucks for you that it won't work on me." Bloom said smirking since she had checked up on every students strengths and weaknesses so she knew just what to do should she get in a fight with someone.

"We'll see about that Freshman." Mira said as she prepared some of her magic while Bloom clapped her hands together loudly.

"Purgatory Flame Wave!" Bloom announced as she used one of her newer techniques to send a wave of green-blue fire at the senior who grabbed her mirror and used it to absorb the flames.

"Right back at you Freshman!" Mira cried as the flames flew back at Bloom faster and stronger than before. Bloom merely smirked as she stood there with her hands in her pockets as the flame hit her.

"It's a fairy barbecue." Mira said smirking down at the flames while the dust clouds blocked everyones view and all but the witchs were crying out in shock and worry for the red head. In fact the witchs were merely cackling and smirking at one another, the fact that Bloom could actually eat fire had spread quickly at Cloud Tower but never to any of the other schools.

"Hey thanks for the grub! I was getting a little peckish." Bloom called out as the dust settled and everyone but the witchs stared in shock as they saw her swallow up some flames. Griffin and the twins took this opportunity to take many, many pictures of the looks on the other teachers faces. They had blackmail for years to come now! Everyone watched as Bloom inhaled the rest of the flames and sighed.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly. Be privileged that you're the first person I've ever used this attack on. Fire Dragons Roar!" Bloom yelled slamming the knuckles of her fist together as her eyes narrowed before she literally breathed fire out towards the senior who was too shocked to get out of the way. By now even the witchs were gapping, they didn't know she could do something like this. Mira managed to dodge the fire blast at the last second but clearly wasn't expecting to see Bloom jump high up in the air and punch her in the face with a fist coated in fire.

"Had enough yet?" Bloom asked landing in a crouch in the arena as Mira crashed into the ground with a broken nose.

"I won't lose to some freshman!" Mira exclaimed through her bloody nose, which muffled her words greatly while Bloom merely smirked.

"Alright then if that's how you want it." Bloom said lighting her hands on fire with her Purgatory fire again.

"Purgatory Inferno!" Bloom exclaimed as she slammed her hands into the ground, which spread her flames all across the arena but they were focused solely on Mira who screamed and tried to fly upwards.

"Here's another recent creation of mine. Purgatory Flame Box!" Bloom said as the fire created a box around Mira, inessentially trapping her and rendering her unable to fly a certain distance or land on the ground without getting burned. Bloom kept up the Purgatory Flame Box for a few minutes, without letting them get close enough to burn Mira, before she dissolved the fire to show that Mira had passed out.

"Don't worry. She only passed out due to lack of oxygen. Fire feeds off of oxygen so surrounding her with fire cut off the oxygen." Bloom explained as she jumped forward to catch Mira while the teachers and healers all came out to check on the two girls. All of the students and most of the teachers were staring in shock. This freshman fairy from a non-magical planet had just knocked out a girl three years her senior and who grew up around magic! The witchs were the first to start clapping with the heroes not far behind while only a few of the fairies clapped for the red head who grinned at the applause she was getting from two of the three schools.

"Hahaha! That's my girl Bloom!" Griffin said patting Bloom on the shoulder in congratulations as she laughed, having formally adopted the girl with her permission a few days ago and thus making them mother and daughter in all but birth and blood not that either of them cared about such a small difference.

"You did great squirt! Really showed that girl who the better fairy was!" Ediltrude said messing up Blooms hair fondly while everyone gaped at seeing the three sternest teachers in Magix acting so familiar and familial with the red head who playfully swatted Ediltrudes hand away.

"We got some great pictures of everyones faces when you ate those flames. Why didn't you say anything about being able to actually breath fire as well?" Zarathrustra asked smiling slightly at Bloom and giving her a small pat upon the top of her head in praise.

"Well I wanted to have a few aces up my sleeve and plus. The look on your faces was hilarious!" Bloom said snickering while Ediltrude tried to smack her playfully for that but missed when Bloom danced out of her reach.

"That was cool. What else can you do with that fire of yours that we don't know about?" Ediltrude asked raising an eyebrow but she, and the other witchs that saw, paled when Bloom grinned wide enough to show her canines.

"That's for my next opponent or whoever pisses me off again to find out!" Bloom said not losing her bloodthirsty grin that caused nightmares from the Cloud Towers for a week. The last time she had that grin on her face Cloud Tower was pranked viciously for a week straight and no one had been safe. All the witchs present exchanged glances and nodded at an unheard message. None of them were going to piss off the red head if her unknown attacks caused her to grin like that! It would be social suicide and that's putting it lightly.


	6. Bloom attacked and pissed teachers

**Bloom AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N I don't own and read last chapter for the rest of the disclaimer.)**

"That's it Fargonda!" Griffin raged a month later as Bloom was rushed to the medical wing at Alfea after being ganged up on by several older fairies from behind.

"I don't mind if she still takes some Alfea courses to learn to control her fairy powers better but she will be staying at Cloud Tower from now on! First her belongs got stolen, and were only returned when she threatened to burn everyones hair off, then her things get ruined and now she's getting attacked by your students just cause she's so strong?! What the hell?!" Griffin said glaring at her old time friend who was looking worried for the red-head as well. The red head was unconscious and had only been found out to be attacked when one of the freshmen fairies that didn't try to ridicule had found Bloom out cold in the woods and ran to get Griselda.

"I don't blame you Griff. I'll make the arrangements myself and you can rest assured that as soon as I find out who did this they will not get away with it." Fargonda said not believing how some of her students had treated one of their own. A quick scan of the area of attack and Blooms wounds showed that they had been different elemental blasts and were 'light' oriented. There weren't any mages anywhere near the area and the witchs not only weren't 'light' oriented but were also too far away to have done that to the poor red head and gotten away from it without being caught by someone, most likely by one of their ever attentive teachers.

"Oh and that's not counting what me, the twins, and my students would do to them. The girls at Cloud Tower are used to and civil to her despite her being a fairy." Griffin said staring with sad and shocked eyes down at her daughters prone form as Ophelia and her assistant began healing Bloom to the best of their abilities. It was an hour or two of Griffin and Fargonda merely sitting in silence as Ophelia healed the red head who had been badly injured.

There were bad gashes all over her body with the worst being a rather large hole in her stomach that just barely missed her rib cage and spinal cord. There were many bruises and bumps on her as well while her jaw and nose looked as if they had been broken and some of her hair had been pulled out in multiple places. There weren't any fire or ice marks on her but that was expected since she couldn't be damaged by either of those two elements. There were also several internal injuries and at least three or four of her ribs were broken, thankfully not hitting her heart but there were a few pieces in her lungs. If it wasn't for her unique ankle length blood red hair you wouldn't be able to tell who she was she had been beaten so badly.

After another two hours Ophelia had managed to heal most of Blooms bumps, scratches, and internal injuries but the large gash in her stomach remained. Ophelia finally stopped trying to heal Bloom when she felt her magic get close to empty and noticed that Bloom was now breathing much more steadily than she had been earlier.

"There. She's finally stable enough to let her body rest naturally." Ophelia said wiping the sweat from her brow as she wrapped medical bandages around Blooms stomach and chest.

"She had more than a dozen different cuts, bruises, and broken bones as well as some internal injuries and that gash in her stomach. Whoever did this needs to be expelled and sent to the Omega Dimension! If she had been brought here a few minutes later…she wouldn't have made it. I barely managed to keep her heart beating and her lungs from filling with blood as I healed her!" Ophelia reported to the two worried women while all the other teachers were standing outside of the medical office and keeping any nosy students from trying to get inside without good reason. At hearing that her daughter had almost died the arm rest on Griffins chair was nearly cracked in half as the green skin woman shook with rage.

"They tried to kill my baby. Someone's going to pay and I don't mean the medical bill!" Griffin snarled while Fargonda nodded with a solemn face and Ophelia merely nodded with a scowl on her face.

"I don't blame you Griffin, I'll even help. No one should be injured like this by her peers for any reason. When will she wake up Ophelia?" Fargonda asked patting Griffins arm in a would be soothingly manner as she stared up at the healer with hollow eyes. She had gotten to know Bloom really well ever since Griffin had adopted the young red head, although that might be because she had been named Blooms godmother, and she saw the girl as family. _No one_ hurt Fargondas family and got away with it.

"I don't know. She's lost a lot of blood and her body needs to heal her stomach naturally so it might be a while. She could wake up in a few hours or she could wake up in a week or two, she might never wake up but instead fall into a coma. We'll just have to wait, hope, and see." Ophelia said shaking her head slightly as she sunk into her office chair and merely stared at the red head, Ophelia had been a battle medic in the war against Valtor and the Ancestral Witchs but she had never seen someone so badly injured and live this long before.

"I'll go alert the others and start that announcement to the school. I'm sure I can speak for all the other teachers when I say that I would have no problem privately tutoring her in her magic as she stays over at Cloud Tower." Fargonda said standing and placing a consoling hand on Griffins shoulder while the purple haired girl merely nodded her gratitude and scooted her chair closer to her daughters side. Fargonda walked outside and was immediately surrounded by the worried teachers who all looked shocked at how solemn she looked.

"Bloom is alive and is expected to make a full recovery from her injuries." Fargonda began and almost immediately the teachers broke out in relieved sighs and cheers at this.

"But she may fall into a coma and we don't know when she'll wake up or if she will." Fargonda finished after getting the other teachers quiet while this caused all of them to get wide eyed.

"She will be staying over at Cloud Tower from now on since she isn't attacked and nearly killed over there but she will continue her studies of her fairy powers if she wakes up." Fargonda said causing the Alfea teachers to nod slowly, they'd be happy to tutor the girl she was a bloody prodigy when she wanted to be and had a knack for coming up with new attacks and things.

"I am calling an assembly amongst the fairies in order to find out who did this, why, and then have them punished harshly." Fargonda said causing the teachers to nod now with stony faces. If they ever found out who hurt one of their students and a girl who was practically a member of their dysfunctional family and they would be screwed over sideways!

"I wonder what the assembly is for? Think it's about all those pranks that someone's been pulling on Bloom?" Musa asked as she and her dorm mates walked into the school auditorium ten minutes later and saw now sight of their red haired friend.

"That seems to be the most logical conclusion." Tecna said as she sat on one of the bleachers with her friends not half a second behind.

"Good thing too. If they don't stop it now I'm afraid someone will try to attack Bloom directly instead of just attacking her things." Flora said sighing as she worried over her roommate, knowing how badly things were getting since she shared a room with the red head.

"Um…I think it's too late for that." Tecna said looking at the solemn if not angry looks on all of the assembled teachers faces.

"Attention everyone. This is serious." Fargonda announced solemnly and causing all whispers and murmurs among the assembled fairies to die down instantly as they stared at their headmistress who scowled at them all for the first time that they could remember.

"One of our Freshmen were attacked earlier by some older fairies. Those that participated in the attack know who was injured but maybe not how badly. If they step forwards now and admit to what they did we will try to get you a lighter punishment. If you do not step up however…" Fargonda trailed off as the fairies gasped and started whispering and wondering who was attacked and why. Griselda was watching the students attentively and took note of four girls that looked smug and were smirking up at Fargonda while their peers whispered.

"No one will step up and claim what they had done then?" Fargonda asked her eyes darkening as Griselda whispered the names of the four smug students in her ear.

"Very well then. Wizgiz, put up the picture." Fargonda said after a moment of silence as everyone waited to see if someone would step up and admit to attacking another. Everyone gasped in horror however as a picture of Bloom before Ophelia began healing her showed up behind Fargonda and everyone looked in horror.

"BLOOM!" Musa yelled shooting straight up when she saw the hair of the bloodied girl in the picture. Flora and Tecna both looked ready to pass out while Stella looked ready to puke and Musa could only stare at the picture in horror.

"Yes. This is a picture of what had happened to Ms. Bloom earlier today when she was attacked from behind by four older fairies near the woods. She was gravely injured and if she had not been taken to Ophelia when she had been, she would have died from her injures." Fargonda solemnly said and that was it. Stella ran to the nearest trash can and lost her lunch while Flora collapsed into hysterical tears at the sight of her friend.

"This is…illogical. Why would someone do this?!" Tecna yelled not able to take her watering eyes away from the picture of her injured friend.

"That's what we're going to find out Ms. Tecna. Whoever did this to Ms. Bloom is in a butt load of trouble and that's not even counting on what Ms. Griffin, who adopted Ms. Bloom a few weeks ago, will do when she finds out who did this." Fargonda said with a bloodthirsty grin on her face that didn't suit her and scared the crap out of all of the students.


	7. attackers, Crowns, punishment

**Bloom AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N I don't own and read last chapter for the rest of the disclaimer.)**

"You four are in some serious trouble." Griselda said transporting behind the four smug students that were smirking at the picture of their handiwork.

"She deserved it for being some freakishly strong Earth slut-" Here the blond haired girl that seemed to be the leader of the four was cut off by Tecna, of all people, giving her a right hook to the jaw.

"What you did to my friend was illogical. I will have to pay you back for it…sucks for you that she's been helping me develop some new moves." Tecna said her eyes glowing green and purple as she glared down at the Senior she had decked that looked up at her stunned.

"Bloom did nothing to any of you and yet when she shows how strong she is you all ridicule and beat her!? What the hell?!" Flora, much to everyones shock, yelled at the four Seniors with tears running down her face while Stella stood shakily and glared at them.

"If that's what fairies are supposed to be like then I'm ashamed to be a fairy." Stella said and that seemed to affect everyone more than Flora cursing or Tecna punching the senior. For the princess of a planet as important as Solaria to claim that because of their actions she was ashamed to be a fairy meant that those girls were now blacklisted from Solaria and would get no protection from Stella or her people.

"P-Princess Stella! Please have-" Here the senior of the group of four that was from Solaria was cut off by Stella walking towards her in determination and backhanding her across the mouth.

"Don't you dare ask me to have mercy when you showed none to Bloom. You make me ashamed to be from the proud planet of Solaria." Stella said glaring down at the senior with hard eyes and at that second no one saw her as just another Alfea Freshman, at that second she was the princess and future ruler of Solaria disciplining one of her subjects.

"Headmistress Fargonda. I ask you, not as Stella the student but as Crown Princess Stella of Solaria for permission to discipline my disgraceful subject for her attack on Bloom of Earth." Stella said formally as she looked at the headmistress that was looking at her wide eyed. For Stella to be this formal about it must mean that she was really close to Bloom, almost as if they were sisters, and Fargonda certainly wasn't going to stop the blond.

"Crown Princess Stella of Solaria I give you full permission to discipline your disgraced subject as you see fit but I request that you do not kill her since I, as well as the other teachers, will wish to punish her as well." Fargonda replied after collecting her wits about her for a second while everyone else merely watched what was going on shocked.

"Thank you and your request has been noted. She will be punished appropriately and still be alive, worry not." Stella said nodding elegantly before she stood in front of the Solarian senior again.

"Legia of the noble Solarian house of Macus. Kneel and take your punishment." Stella ordered glaring down at the senior who quickly did as she said, knowing that it would only get worse should she disobey her princess.

"You are hereby banished from the noble house of Macus for dishonoring their name. You are hereby stripped of your inheritance and bloodline as well as any protection it may have granted you. You are forever more blacklisted from the proud planet of Solaria for your cowardly and shameful actions. So I say so mote it be." Stella said formally causing Legias eyes to widen; she thought her family could protect her. She thought wrong. A brilliant flash of light sealed Stellas oath before Stella placed a hand over Legias eyes.

"Now for your personal punishment. Your powers are based on your eyesight and you have misused your powers therefore you have misused your eyes. Your eyesight will return to you once you have learned humility and honor. Until that time however. Blinding Radiance." Stella said causing Legias eyes to widen at her words before the disgraced Solarian tried to close her eyes fruitlessly. Stellas hand glowed for a minute causing Legia to scream while Stellas face remained stone cold and determined before the glowing stopped.

"That's a move that Bloom helped me develop. It takes a lot out of me but it's a fitting punishment for you Legia. You no longer have your eyesight due to your actions against the girl your crown princess sees as an ally and sister. Your eyesight is not gone permanently however. I gave you much more mercy than Bloom would have in my place and more than you showed her. Be grateful. If Bloom had been the crown princess of Solaria and I was the one attacked she would have tortured you mercilessly for much longer than a minute." Stella said sitting on a bench since the new attack Bloom helped her develop took a lot out of her when it was in such a concentrated form.

"Headmistress Fargonda. I ask you, not as Musa the student but as Crown Princess Musa of Harmonia for permission to discipline my shameful subject for her part in the attack on Bloom of Earth." Musa intoned formally as she stood proudly and glared down at one of the other three girls that had attacked Bloom.

"Crown Princess Musa of Harmonia I give you full permission to discipline your disgraced subject as you see fit but I request that you do not kill her since I, as well as the other teachers, will wish to punish her as well." Fargonda said formally again while Musa nodded her head in thankfulness.

"Thank you and your request has been noted. She will be punished appropriately and still be alive, worry not." Musa said politely which caused DuFour to cock an eyebrow.

"Now why can't she be that polite in my class?" DuFour asked Fargonda in a whisper and got a small twitch of the lips from the Headmistress as the two continued to watch what was happening in front of them.

"Nicola from the noble house of Secona of Harmonia kneel before your crown princess and take your punishment." Musa said glaring down at her older subject in no small amounts of disdain and hatred. Bloom was like a sister to the musical princess and the fact that one of her own subjects attacked her pseudo sister hurt Musa deeply.

"You are hereby banished from the noble house of Secona for dishonoring their name. You are hereby stripped of your inheritance and bloodline as well as any protection it may have granted you. You are forever more blacklisted from the harmonious planet of Harmonia for your cowardly and shameful actions. So I say so mote it be." Musa intoned formally and causing her subject to tremble in fear as the violet glow surrounded them, knowing that there was nothing she could do against her princess.

"Now for your personal punishment for your actions against the girl I see as a sister." Musa said covering Nicolas mouth with her hand and glaring down at the brown haired music user.

"You shamed Harmonia by using your powers against an ally and sister figure of your planets crown princess. Your powers are centered around your voice and your voice has caused harm to my sister. Therefore I shall remove your voice before it can cause more harm. It shall only be returned to you when you have atoned for your actions. Sealed Lullaby." Musa said causing her hand to glow a light purple for a minute before she wobbled where she stood and sat down next to Stella.

"Sealed Lullaby is a new technique that seals ones voice. You used your voice against my sister therefore I used a move my sister helped me create to seal your voice. The move takes a hell of a lot out of me though." Musa said shaking her head to get the cobwebs out of her mind while Nicola began trying to talk but no sound came out.

"Let this be a warning to everyone else." Flora said wiping her tears away as she stood to address everyone, not as a fellow student but as the crown princess of the peaceful planet of Lenphea.

"Bloom is a sister to myself, Crown Princess Tecna of Zenith, Crown Princess Musa of Harmonia, and Crown Princess Stella of Solaria and is the adopted daughter of Queen Griffin of Nebula. Any who attack her from today onwards also are considered to have attacked Lenphea and its Crown princess." Flora announced formally while a light green glow flashed to show that she spoke the truth.

"Any who attack her will also be considered to have attacked Zenith and its Crown Princess." Tecna said formally as she stood beside Flora and crossed her arms over her chest as a light purple glow flashed.

"Any who attack her will also be considered to have attacked Solaria and its Crown Princess." Stella said leaning on Flora slightly to stand upright as a light yellow glow flashed.

"Any who attack her will also be considered to have attacked Harmonia and its Crown Princess." Musa said leaning on Griselda slightly to stand upright as a dark pink glow flashed around her as well.

"Any who attack her will also be considered to have attacked Amazonia and its Crown Princess." Griselda spoke formally and shocking all of the students.


	8. past mist and bleeps

**Bloom AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N I don't own and read last chapter for the rest of the disclaimer.)**

Amazonia was a planet full of nothing but proud warrior women and they very rarely if ever interacted with other Magicals let alone non-Magicals. To hear that the sternest woman in their school was the Crown Princess, and therefore had to be the second strongest woman on Amazonia, of the planet was a shock to the students.

"Jeez. What'd I miss?" Bloom asked rubbing her head with one hand as she leaned on Ophelia for support as the two of them wobbled into the auditorium only to see everyone's stunned faces.

"Bloom!" All the teachers and Bloom's four friends cried as they rushed over to her, the first to reach her being Flora who tackled her in a hug.

"Ouch! Damn it Flo I gotta breath ya know!" Bloom cried out as her plant loving friend hugged her as tightly as she could.

"I'm sorry Bloom you just had me so worried and…WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF THE MEDICAL WING!? SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Flora said trailing off at first before screaming this last bit as she tried to bundle Bloom towards a bench that was hastily vacated when Flora glared at the Juniors that had been occupying it.

"Son of a (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) Flo! I need my ears working you know!" Bloom exclaimed covering her ears at Floras worried shriek which caused the plant fairy to slap her hands over her mouth quickly.

"She insisted on coming to make sure no one worried over her too much." Ophelia explained at all the raised eyebrows she was getting from her co-workers who merely nodded at this. If Bloom had to get insisted on something she was dead serious and when she was dead serious you either stayed out of her way or you helped no two ways about it.

"Oh yeah Bloom. I tried out that one of those new tricks you helped me come up with 'Sealed Lullaby'. Works like a C to the H to the A to the R to the M." Musa said in her normal hip-hop way while DuFour sighed. At least the girl had manners and knew how to use them, that was something at least.

"Glad to hear it." Bloom said as she sat on the bench at Floras worried henpecking and the others sat close to her.

"Yeah and I managed to condense 'Blinding Radiance' and limit it to my hand for a full minute this time." Stella inputted not bothering to bring up that Bloom was now basically under the protection of six planets if not more.

"Well that's good. What about you Flo? Tec?" Bloom asked looking at the last two girls with her eyebrows raised and causing them to smile at her.

"We haven't tried them out yet. We were going to practice them late like we normally do but are you up for it? You look pretty beat up there Bloom." Tecna asked looking her friend over worriedly and causing Bloom to grin at her widely.

"Nah. I'm fine! I had worse wounds than these when I was sparing with some guys on Earth a couple of times. Hell with my healing rate I'll be up and ready to blow up the sun first thing tomorrow morning!" Bloom said laughing foolishly while everyone looked shocked and somewhat concerned. She had been hurt worse than that in a _spar_ on Earth? Dear lord if that's what happened in a spar they didn't want to see what would happen in a war.

"You mean like you try to do every morning?" Tecna asked cracking a small joke and causing everyone to snort in amusement. Blooms hatred of mornings was legendary at Alfea, everyone made it a point to stay out of her way until she had woken up and had some nice hot caffeine coffee.

"Wow. Tec managed to crack a good joke that time. Is the sky falling?" Bloom asked looking out one of the nearby window and causing her friends to snicker while Tecna looked put out.

"My jokes aren't that bad are they?" Tecna asked and that caused the other three girls to break out in laughter since Tecna wasn't very good at telling jokes.

"So besides Tecna's newly downloaded sense of humor-"(Insert the snorts of amusement from the teachers while the other girls giggled harder)"what else did I miss?" Bloom asked grinning at managing to lighten the atmosphere somewhat amongst her friends. Her question however caused the atmosphere to become awkward and uncomfortable though.

"Well (bleep)it. I ask one question and everything goes awkward. What happened?" Bloom asked blinking and looking at her teachers and friends curiously after face-palming for a second.

"Well it's kind of...difficult to explain Ms. Bloom." Griselda began uneasily and this earned her some weird looks from the other teachers since Griselda never seemed uneasy.

"Can't be any more difficult than having to explain to a kid why his mom went out into some mist and never came back." Bloom said before her eyes widened slightly as she realized what she had let slip. The rest of the Winx Club was frozen as they repeated Blooms words in their heads, this was the first that they had heard about her past and it was strange.

"Excuse me?" Griselda asked blinking slightly while Bloom sighed and cursed herself in her head.

"On Earth back when I was about ten or so a strange mist came rolling over the state I was living in. I was stuck in a store with about two other kids and five adults. One kids mom went out into the mist to get some supplies since the other kid was bleeding badly and we didn't have no bandages. She didn't come back. The last we heard of her was a loud pain filled shriek and I had to try and explain to a six year old that his mom was dead and not coming back since all the adults were in shock." Bloom finally said after a minute while Tecna quickly got out some paper and a pencil and wrote down what she had said.

"Dear Dragon." Fargonda muttered going white as she realized that by explaining death to a six year old when she was ten, Bloom must have seen or been close to death before then.

"Eh. I don't think about it much. The lady was lucky. She was one of the ones that died quickly. The kid didn't believe me and ran after his mom, he screamed in agony for an hour before he was cut off." Bloom said with a shrug while her eyes were dead and hollow as she remembered the living hell she had been in that time and all the times after it.

"Ms. Bloom?" DuFour began to ask in a shaky voice, wondering just what her student had been through on Earth.

"Shh. This is the most we've ever heard about her past. She's always so guarded about it." Stella whispered to the red clad woman while Bloom didn't seem to notice them as she looked out the glass window again.

"Damn kid would have lived if he had just listened. He got to see the truth for himself though." Bloom said with a hollow dead sort of laugh as she relived the past.

"When I managed to get free from the store while trying to get away from all that (bleep) mist. I found what had been left of them before they were dragged off to be food. The boy had found his mom bisected by one of the creatures that had been hiding in the mist while the boy had his face burned away by the spider like creatures. Dumb (bleep) kid died just thirty minutes before the rescue teams showed up." Bloom said muttering this last part lowly as she looked out the window as if in a trance and had not noticed all the pale or sick faces her words had left behind. One thing was for sure. Bloom's past was a mystery a deadly one at that.


	9. dysfunctional family

**Bloom AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N I don't own and read last chapter for the rest of the disclaimer.)**

It was the very next day when all of Blooms things were moved into Cloud Tower and the red head was walking around good as new almost without the bandages. True enough she woke up glaring at the sun and wishing it would blow up for shining into her eyes in the morning.

"How do you heal so fast?" Ophelia asked raising an eyebrow at Bloom as she examined the last of the girls wounds, or where they had been at least since the only thing left to show that she had ever been injured was a scar on her stomach.

"Hell if I know." Bloom cheerfully responded which caused Ophelia to sweat drop slightly while the three witchs in the room snickered.

"Why didn't I see that coming?" Ophelia asked herself causing the three witchs to just outright laugh at this.

"Cause you haven't been around Bloom as much as the rest of us and therefore you weren't expecting it." Ediltrude said grinning at the healer who merely rolled her eyes slightly.

"It was a rhetorical question." Ophelia said sighing slightly while Ediltrude merely grinned at her.

"I know but I've been hanging around Bloom too much." Ediltrude said causing Bloom to pout at her.

"Don't blame me!" Bloom exclaimed causing the blue haired witch to laugh and pat her on the head fondly as Bloom snapped her fingers and was dressed in a loose black and red t-shirt and a pair of dark purple pants.

"Oh. I almost forgot. This is for you Bloom." Griffin said snapping her fingers in remembrance suddenly before pulling a small black and gold tiara with blood red rubies in it out of a small bag in her hand.

"What's that for mama?" Bloom asked blinking slightly as Griffin placed the tiara on top of Blooms hair, which she had changed from red to purple a few hours ago with a simply metamorphous spell.

"I'm the Queen of Nebula and you're my daughter which makes you the princess. Every princess needs her tiara so here is yours." Griffin said shrugging while Bloom looked at her shocked at this, she hadn't known about her adoptive mother being a queen!

"Huh?" Bloom asked ever so elegantly causing the others to snicker slightly at the dumbstruck look on her face.

"You are a princess to a predominately witch run planet." Griffin simplified with an unholy smirk on her face as her eyes glittered in amusement.

"Oh (bleep)ing (bleep)it. I thought I got away from all the royal (bleep)(bleep) when I left Earth." Bloom said face-palming but not bothering to remove the dark tiara from atop her head while the others looked curious and confused, she had been around royal things before?

"I thought I broke you of that nasty habit?" Griffin asked raising an inquisitive eyebrow at her daughter who merely gave her a deadpanned look.

"I've been cursing since I was five. There's no way that the habit would have been broken so quickly and/or easily." Bloom said matter-of-factly as she rolled her eyes slightly while Griffin looked a little sheepish at this, she hadn't thought about it like that.

"Good point." Griffin admitted causing Bloom to roll her eyes fondly again, for someone so smart and powerful her mom could be a real idiot at times.

"Okay so what are we doing now?" Bloom asked sighing in exasperation while the other two witches were merely smirking at the red heads habit of cursing and Ophelia was blushing at the curses.

"Getting you to your new room over at CT." Ediltrude answered the red head idly and causing one of the girls still blood red eyebrows to shoot up.

"Let me guess. Mom went nuts over the attack on me and no longer wants me at Alfea any more than I absolutely have to be." Bloom said causing Griffin to raise an eyebrow at her, the green skinned woman wasn't sure if her reaction could be classified as 'going nuts'. As far as the green skinned woman knew her reaction had been perfectly normal and expected under the circumstances.

"More or less. If you think she went nuts you should have seen what Musa and Stella did." Ediltrude admitted with a grin which caused Blooms purpling eyebrow to shot upwards.

"Something tells me I'd either be shocked or proud." Bloom said with a small roll of her eyes at the wide grins on the twins faces.

"Probably both. Those two were not happy with their former subjects for their part in the attack on you." Zarathrustra said causing Bloom to roll her eyes fondly.

"I swear those two are almost as protective of me as Flora and mama are." Bloom said with her lips twitching into a small half smile.

"You have no idea." Ediltrude murmured remembering how angry the two princesses had been when they learned who had attacked the former red head.

"Actually I have plenty of ideas. You see ideas are the by-product of thinking and so if you think you have ideas then you have ideas." Bloom said cheekily and easily dodging the playful swat that came as her answer while Griffin merely smiled slightly in amusement as she watched her daughter goof off with the two women she saw as younger sisters but her daughter saw as older sisters. That, added to the teachers from Alfea and Red Fountain, made for one very dysfunctional yet very entertaining family.


	10. hot shots and hot snakes

**Bloom AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N I don't own and read last chapter for the rest of the disclaimer.)**

It had been one week since Bloom had moved into Cloud Tower permanently and right now some big shot witch was supposed to be coming and looking through this year's classes and she was bringing her daughter with her. Bloom honestly couldn't care less about who the witch was and why she was a 'big shot' according to the others in the class, Bloom had never heard of her from her mom or the others so she didn't give a flying rats (bleep).

"Alright girls cool it. I don't mean literally so don't even think about it Bloom." Ediltrude said when Bloom perked up with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Think about what?" Bloom asked 'innocently' while the students watched in amusement. It was always funny to watch how Bloom would interact with the feared teachers.

"Whatever mischievous idea is running through that maze you call a brain." Ediltrude retorted without even glancing at the girl she saw as a little sister.

"You're no fun some days you know that right?" Bloom called to the teacher causing a few of the girls to snicker at that while Ediltrude turned and gave Bloom a fake evil eye.

"Excuse me madam Ediltrude. May I inspect your class for any potentials?" A woman asked knocking on the door and causing Blooms head to snap towards her. She knew that voice as well as the one that came behind it.

"Come on mama! I wanna see what these losers look like. Not like you're going to find a potential student here, they're all freshies!" A spoiled and arrogant girls voice around their own age said forcing her way into the room and causing most of the girls to growl while the girls mom merely sighed and gave Ediltrude an apologetic look.

"Coming from a spoiled (bleep) (bleep) (bleep)er our own age that doesn't mean much." Bloom called to the girl, causing both the girl and her mother to stare at her in shock.

"What are you doing here freak!?" The daughter, Mitzi, all but screamed at Bloom who merely cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Trying to pay attention to class and ignore your ugly (bleep)ing face, whore." Bloom shot back without missing a beat, causing her classmates to snicker while Mitzi glared at her in fury.

"Attention all classmates. If you have a boyfriend do not let Mitzi know or introduce her to them, she will try to steal them. Same thing goes for if you have a girlfriend instead. Also we really need to keep her away from any and all boys otherwise she will be flirting and/or sleeping with all of them. Maybe even both at the same time." Bloom announced to her classmates causing them all to snicker even harder while Mitzi was turning red in her fury and embarrassment and Ediltrude looked more amused than anything.

"Squirt, how do you know this young lady and her mother?" Ediltrude asked her pseudo little sister who merely smirked slightly.

"They live on Earth in the same town that I did. Her mom is nice and kind, or has been whenever I've met her at least, but Mitzi is pretty much the town whore." Bloom said causing Mitzi to let out a wordless scream of fury and get ready to attack Bloom.

"I wouldn't try attacking her if I were you. Bloom managed to completely humiliate and defeat an Alfea Senior on her own without transforming, and did it in less than twenty minutes to boot." One of the other girls told Mitzi, who looked like she didn't care about this, while Mitzi's mom looked at Ediltrude with an eyebrow raised.

"Not to mention who her family members are and how they're likely to react…especially after the attack a little over a week ago." Another freshman added, eyeing Ediltrude warily and as if the woman would destroy the class minus Bloom the moment they looked away. Ediltrude merely took the worried looks in stride and gave them what was supposed to be a sweet smile, but came out more terrifying instead which did nothing to ease their fears.

"Who'd care about this freak!? She's just some nameless magical orphan who probably can't cast a single spell!" Mitzi sneered causing the rather thick book in Ediltrudes hands to snap in half, good thing it was easily replaceable.

"This coming from Gardenias personal whore who needs magic and her daddy to hold her hand as she does her makeup in the morning. Face it Mitzi. You're not a student here which means either you have no magical talent whatsoever, or you're pathetic enough to get passed over for any kind of acceptance here. As for not being able to cast a single spell…look at the floor under your feet a little closer." Bloom said smirking when Mitzi, along with everyone else, did as she said and looked at the floor closer. More than a few of the girls in the class snickered while Mitzi screamed and jumped back when she noticed the light yellow flames harmlessly licking at her shoes and feet. What scared Mitzi the most however was that the flames were in the shape of a snake, not a very big snake but a snake none the less.

"Aww so sorry Mitzi. Did my little yellow snake here scare you? I can change what color he is if it would help. See he can be purple, or red, or green, or white, or even black. Although to be fair the red and black ones are the most dangerous." Bloom said smiling far too sweetly to be normal as she snapped her fingers each time she rattled off another color, causing a snake made of flames in that color appear around Mitzi who screamed in horror again.

"Ediltrude what's with all the screaming? I thought we asked Bloom not to torture her classmates until after lunch." Griffin asked as she and Zarathrustra came to investigate the screams, both of them stopping and raising an eyebrow at the multi colored snakes made of fire playing nipping at a terrified girl they never met before.

"I'm not torturing a classmate mama. Just the whore from the earth city I grew up in who happens to be both terrified of snakes and fires. Neither of which was my fault to begin with." Bloom said adding this last part when she saw Zarathrustra raise an eyebrow and open her mouth.

"True, she's terrified of them cause of her own idiocy as a child. What kind of child decides it's a good idea to poke a giant poisonous snake that got loose from the zoo, or that it's a good idea to play with matches around hair spray and straw? If anything Bloom saved my daughter's life in those instances." Mitzi's mother spoke up when she saw the disbelieving looks the red head was being given by all of her classmates.

"Eh the black mamba was a big softie and it's not like the fire could hurt me…now that I think on it that was the first time I actually ate fire." Bloom said with a shrug causing Mitzi's mom to stare at her incredulously.

"The black mamba poisoned you before it turned into a 'big softie' as you call it and half of that house fell on top of you after you pushed Mitzi through the open window!" Mitzi's mother said causing Bloom to shrug slightly with a sheepish grin on her face at all the 'looks' she was getting from the others.

"Well Mitzi wasn't a whore then so I couldn't just let her die and it's not like Fangs meant to bite me." Bloom said by way of explanation and causing Griffin and the twins to stare at her with raised eyebrows.

"You named a highly poisonous snake 'Fangs'?" Ediltrude asked with an amused smile on her face while Bloom blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"I was five." Bloom said by way of explanation.


	11. mirta and beast

**Bloom AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N I don't own and read last chapter for the rest of the disclaimer.)**

"You named a highly poisonous snake 'Fangs'?" Ediltrude asked with an amused smile on her face while Bloom blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"I was five." Bloom said by way of explanation.

A whole week. It had been a whole week since Mitzi and her mother arrived and the CT and Alfea girls had found one thing they had in common. Neither schools students could stand the arrogant little whore. Most of the Red Fountain boys didn't mind her though, simply because she put out easily if they asked her to or took her out on a date.

"That is IT!" Surprisingly it was Mirta who yelled this as she threw her bag onto a table in the Cloud Tower lunch room when Mitzi insulted her for the umpteenth time simply because she didn't want to fight too often.

"Oh and what are you gonna do about it you little weakling?" Mitzi sneered at her while the others in the cafeteria quieted down and merely watched, a few of them following their gut feelings and pulling out their spell phones in order to record what was going on.

This turned out to be a pretty good idea actually when Mirta roared in anger and tackled Mitzi to the ground, forget magic. She was going to kick this bitch's ass with her bare hands!

"Someone get this rapid animal offa me!" Mitzi screamed as she tried to protect her face from the rain of fists that Mirta was landing on her.

"Like hell we will! It's about time someone put you in your place. Give her a good one for me, Mirta!" One of the seniors yelled down causing Mirta to give Mitzi a rather hard punch to the stomach.

Finally when all was said and done, about five minutes later, Mirta was panting heavily as she stood and spit on Mitzi's out cold form. Mirta's hair had been pulled and she had been scratched and kicked and punched but she gave three times as much as she got.

"Just because I don't want to fight doesn't mean I can't whore." Mirta said to Mitzi out cold form with a victorious smirk while many of the other girls were making mental notes to not get on her bad side. The girl may not fight often but when she did fight she was a wild beast. Fierce and only stopping when the opponent was down and out. A slow clapping sound brought everyone out of their trances as they looked to see Mitzi's mom, Maka, clapping as she made her way towards Mirta. Mirta tensed up expecting to get in trouble for attacking Mitzi.

"Well I think I got my new student. I was looking for someone who doesn't fight a lot but is fierce when they do fight. I hope you won't mind me taking one of your freshmen, Headwitchress?" Maka asked smirking as she looked at Griffin who was merely smirking at the look of shock on everyone's faces.

"Go ahead. She'd learn more from you quicker than she'd learn anywhere else. You're style does match hers almost perfectly after all." Griffin said rather calmly and amused while the others were looking at one another and Mirta in shock. Someone who was considered a 'hot shot' in other words one of the most powerful witches there was besides Griffin, had a style almost exactly like Mirta's. Those who usually made fun of Mirta for being a wimp or weak now paled when they realized exactly what the pale skinned girl could do to them in a few weeks.


End file.
